


Uhn Tiss

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2013 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur dances with the same raven-haired man every week. And then they do more than dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uhn Tiss

**Author's Note:**

> ["Uhn Tiss"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STS2L50ggIc) \- Bloodhound Gang. The song they dance to.  
>  Challenge 1: Kink Grab Bag

It was the same man from before. His sweat-slick skin shone like glitter under the lights, his upper lip coated with a sheen Arthur desperately wanted to lick off, and his raven hair was plastered to his forehead. His lips were just slightly parted and his chin was tilted so that he looked out from under thick eyelashes, as if in invitation. Indeed, the way he rolled his hips and swung his arms was definitely more than inviting.

Arthur made his way over. By now this was all for appearances, the delayed moment of eye contact, the man’s body calling “If you want it, come and get it.” And Arthur always did want it. He’d been coming to this same club for weeks to dance with the same stranger. They’d revolve around each other for a while, not dancing together right away, then, always at a different random moment in the night, their eyes would meet and the man would open his body like a blooming flower for Arthur.

They'd danced to pulsing synth beats, slow bass-pounding mixes, and quick-paced electronic noise, but never had they danced to this. Arthur rolled his hips along with the raven-haired man, their bodies moving in unison like tidal waves. His hands slid up Arthur’s thighs to settle on his waist and clutched the fabric. It was damp with sweat, everything was, but that somehow made it better. They were covered in each other’s perspiration, sick-sweet and slimy, gross but not giving a damn.

They kept their eyes locked all throughout, watching each other hungrily. Their matching arousals were unmistakable with their bodies so close. When the song broke down to just drums, guitar, and a solid synth beat, dancing became more like grinding. They no longer stared at each other, but buried their faces in each other’s sweating necks. Arthur darted his tongue out to lick a salty stripe and his partner moaned low in his ear. It was the first time Arthur heard the man make a single sound.

Wanting more, Arthur nipped the skin over the collarbone and earned a tight squeeze on his arse. His breath caught in his throat as he was overcome with the desire to own this man completely. He brought his hand down to grab the man's right leg and pulled it up around his waist. Arthur got an eyeful of the tendons in his neck when he threw his head back and clutched tighter for purchase. The thin chest was heaving and Arthur decided to move this somewhere else.

The song ended, as if in tune with Arthur's thoughts, and he began pulling the man towards the club loo. Nobody was there and they slammed against the wall before the door shut behind them.

Their first kiss was dirty, sloppy, unsynchronised, in contrast to their dancing. The only thing they did agree on was the need to shove their tongues down each other’s throats, then move to a cubicle.

Their bodies were dripping wet with sweat, so the fingering was easy. It seemed instinctual for the man to spin around and stick his arse out for Arthur. The channel was slick and not too tight and Arthur added a second finger soon after.

“Tell me your name,” he growled in the man’s ear. “Tell me your name so I can scream it while I fuck you.”

“Merlin. My name is Merlin.” His voice was low, breathless, and smooth to Arthur’s ringing ears.

Arthur stuck his hand into Merlin’s back pocket—God, he looked delicious, so fucking good with his palms on the cubicle wall and his arse out like that—and dug out a condom. He got it on with practised ease and lined up his cock, pressing the blunt head to Merlin’s sweet puckered entrance.

“I’m Arthur.”

He pushed in slowly, watched the muscle close perfectly around him, and Merlin keened.

“Yes, Arthur, fuck, yes.”

“Merlin—"

“Yeah, do it, fuck me Arthur, just shove it, give it to me.”

Arthur barely stifled a moan. He knew this man could be dirty—that much was obvious in the way he danced—but hearing him beg for it like that, unashamed and pleading, was incredible, so fucking hot. Arthur thrust in without restraint. Merlin let out a shaky “Yes” and pressed his forehead against the cool wall. Arthur pushed and pushed and it was rough and hurried. Weeks of dancing so close to this man, wanting to be inside him, had finally been rewarded with this explosion of lust and raw emotion.

The sound of their skin slapping was punctuated by that of their grunts and moans. Arthur knew he wouldn’t be able to last long, not after weeks of pining. As soon as he felt his orgasm building he reached around and stroked Merlin to a quick completion. Merlin threw his head back with a silent scream.

Arthur came hard and slipping out was more like peeling as he stepped away. Even their sweat-sticky bodies wanted to stay pressed together. Merlin did up his trousers as Arthur flushed the condom and Arthur dreaded the awkwardness sure to follow.

When he turned, however, Merlin grabbed his hand and placed a folded paper in his palm.

“I’d planned on giving you this tonight, anyway,” he said. “Don’t lose it.” He gave Arthur a final kiss and disappeared with a wicked grin.

Arthur looked at the paper in his hand. Merlin’s number.


End file.
